


Blue Haired Little Monsters

by greekowl87



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Prompt was "What did you do to your hair?" Little AU with kids Emily, Will, and Mulder and Scully as one happy family.





	Blue Haired Little Monsters

Mulder gazed at Scully tenderly across their kitchen table and over their Sunday morning coffee as she scribbled something on the notepad in front of her for her upcoming class with Quantico tomorrow.

“Do you want to meet for lunch after your class tomorrow?” he asked.

“Maybe,” she answered. “I might have an autopsy to perform in the afternoon. Why? Did your guest lecture ditch your class and you don’t have to teach tomorrow?”

“Skinner is still coming. Maybe I just want to wine and dine my wife in the Quantico cafeteria.”

“She must be some lucky lady,” Scully teased. “But I’ll let you know.”

Never in his life would he consider himself a family man. Sure, it was some farfetched idea when he was younger but then Scully found Emily. Slowly, he began to integrate himself into their lives even more. Emily started calling Mulder Daddy. Then he and Scully just sort of became a thing that evolved into a romance and marriage, formally adopting Emily (who he already considered his own). Nothing else could get any better, until about three years ago when Scully miraculously became pregnant and their son William was born.

That was three years ago. Now, Emily was a rebellious ten-year-old who insisted on dying her hair blue and buying everything from Hot Topic and William an inquisitive three-year-old toddler with a knack for destruction.

“Did you wake the kids?” Mulder asked. “Their awfully quiet this morning.”

“Yeah. Emily wanted to play with William. Something about dungeons and dragons.”

“That doesn’t sound like something they would do.”

Scully looked up from her note taking, her eyes meeting Mulder. “They’re good kids.”

“They’re our kids,” Mulder sighed and paused. “What do trouble do you think they found?”

Scully sighed and set down her things. “Knowing them, trouble found them. I’ll take care of it.”

“I’ll come with you,” he supplied.

“Mulder, I can handle them myself.”

“I have no doubt with that but with Emily’s new attitude, we might have to double team. Were you ever that bad, Scully?”

“No. I read a lot. Missy maybe but not me. Maybe she takes after you on that one.”

“We were nerds, Scully, both of us. Come on.”

She led the way upstairs and noticed that both of their children’s doors were wide open without them in there. Mulder nodded to the closed hallway bathroom door where they heard Will’s giggling and Emily’s exasperated overly dramatic groan. “Will, I can’t do this if you don’t stay still!”

Their son’s laughter echoed off the walls and something crashed to the floor. Mulder nodded as Scully pushed the door opened and caught Emily wearing rubbing gloves attempting to die her little brother’s hair a dark blue. Mulder forced himself to keep from laughing as Scully cleared her throat expectantly. “William, did you do something different to your hair?”

Their three-year-old smiled. “Emialy wants to make me fash…fashble.” He smiled. “I’m cool!”

Emily stopped mid-action and licked her lips before attempting to speak. “Mom, I can explain.”

“You better have a good explanation for why you are dying, William’s hair.”

“I wanted to test it,” she answered, “before I, uh, attempted it on myself.”

“Test it,” Mulder repeated. He sighed at William. “We gotta go to the barbershop today, buddy and get a haircut.”

“I do?”

“Yep,” Mulder sighed. He gazed at Scully. “I got him. Come on, Will. We got to wash your hair first.”

“Can I keep it?” Will asked, scrunching his face. “I’m cool.”

“We’ll see, buddy.”

Scully titled her head. “We can buzz it at home, Mulder. We’ll just have to deal with a blue-headed wild child in the meantime.”

He nodded and picked up his son in his arms and sighed. “Well, I guess it is better than gum.”

Mulder carried his son towards their bathroom to wash out the dye as Scully turned her attention to her daughter. “One chance, Emily, make it good.”

“I…” Her daughter sighed. “You dye your hair! Why can’t I do it? And don’t say it’s because I’m an adult. Stacy’s mom let her dye her hair blond. Why can’t I do blue?”

Scully didn’t have it in her to ground Emily this early int he morning. In all honesty, she had her own rebellious streak, it just came at 16 instead of ten. And she dyed her hair bright purple and a little blue among Emily’s strawberry blond hair couldn’t hurt. And Emily wasn’t completely crazy and causing trouble like she had been as a teenager. Scully held up one finger. “A strand of hair. One strand and I’m doing it. At least my children will have matching blue hair,” she sighed. “I’ll be the coolest mom on the block.”

Emily’s eyes widened in surprise. “For real, mom?”

“Yes. Let’s go join your baby brother before I change my mind.”

“You’re the best,” Emily grinned as she stripped off her dyed soak gloves.

“Yes, well, just remember your mother wasn’t always a boring nerd,” she muttered under her breath.


End file.
